For the Glory of Humanity
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: Lima puluh dua tahun setelah kemenangan umat manusia, Titan-titan itu kembali. "...aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Demi apapun bantu aku Levi." "...ini adalah konspirasi terbesar umat manusia!"
1. chapter 1

A/N: After so long Hiatus, saya kembali dengan remake dari For Glory of Humanity. Pertimbangannya adalah rasanya terlalu mudah kalau kita membuat sebuah OC dalam fiction yang sudah ada dan sangat licik. Jadi saya buat susah sendiri agar menantang. Hajime Isyama sudah membuat sebuah fiksi yang brilian dan sulit untuk diubah, namun dalam ff ini saya buat sedikit lebih mudah bagi para karakter dan mungkin lebih menonjolkan sisi politiknya. Here we go..

BE CAREFULL, VERY BIG SPOILER BELOW! I HAVE TOLD YA!

DISCLAMIRE

Nor Even Wish

Hajime Isyama-Sama

Fic by LONGLIVE AUTHOR

For the Glory of Humanity

*

Dunia ini adalah dunia yang selalu diwarnai dengan peperangan

Sejak berabad-abad lalu manusia selalu berperang

Keserkakahan

Kehormatan

Tahta

Namun sejak dua abad terakhir manusia memiliki musuh yang baru

Para Titan

Meskipun mereka bersatu, namun kekuatan mereka sama sekali tak sebanding

Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk memenangkan perang ini

Hingga akhirnya setelah sekian lama para titan itu menghilang

Tahun 857, titan wanita yang memiliki pelindung telah berhasil di tangkap oleh Pasukan Penyerbu dan tak lama kemudian disusul dengan kematian titan kolosal. Reiner sang titan Armour bertemu lagi dengan Eren Jeager jauh diluar dinding. Tak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana mereka berakhir. Petunjuk menuntun mereka pada titan beast. Pasukan pengintai telah mengorbankan segalanya dalam pertempuran terbesar itu. Sebuah harga yang yang mahal untuk menukar kemenangan umat manusia dengan kematian Komandan Erwin Smith. Komandan terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Butuh waktu cukup lama setelahnya untuk umat manusia mencapai kemenangannya. Para titan tak lagi datang, seolah mereka menghilang begitu saja.

Semua itu takkan terwujud jika tak ada para pasukan penyerbu yang pemberani.

Eren Jeager manusia yang bisa bertransformasi menjadi titan dan memberikan kesetiaannya untuk membantu umat manusia.

Komandan Erwin Smith

Kapten Rivaille

Mayor Hanji Zoe

Mayor Mike Zacharias

Mayor Erd Gin

Mayor Petra Ral

Mikasa Ackerman

Armin Alert

Dan yang lainnya.

Ingatlah nama-nama itu, pahlawan yang telah mengabdikan hidup mereka untuk melawan para Titan. Hingga mereka mencapai kemenangannya.

Selama lebih dari lima puluh tahun umat manusia hidup damai. Zaman telah berganti. Generasi baru telah lahir. Teknologi semakin canggih, dan umat manusia tidak lagi takut untuk keluar dari dinding kokoh itu. Mereka menemukan hal-hal baru di luar dinding. Bahkan mereka tahu kalau diluar sana ada manusia lain yang hidup. Ada sebuah negara lain. Sebuah pemerintahan yang belum pernah mereka tahu sebelumnya.

Tapi hanya sampai sana mereka bertahan.

Mereka kembali.

Titan kolosal baru menjebol dinding

Dan para titan itu kembali masuk

Jauh lebih kuat dan lebih cepat

Dalam hitungan hari mereka mencapai Wall Sina

Jangan mencari para pasukan penyerbu, karena usia mereka tak lagi memungkinkan.

Generasi saat ini, tak pernah dididik menjadi prajurit khusus seperti mereka dulu.

Mereka akan berakhir disini.

Kecuali ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan para titan itu...

Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa...

Laboratorium Lama, Wall Sina 902

Mereka berkumpul didalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan DR. EDWARD JEAGER. Sementara itu terdengar dentuman teredam dari luar gedung.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" Tanya seorang pria tua berambut hampir seluruhnya memutih dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Levi!" Wanita berumur empat puluhan membentaknya. Ia membenarkan kaca matanya yang hampir lepas karena guncangan disana-sini .

"Hanji, mereka semua mati diluar. Jangan sampai kita diam disini untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna."

"Dengarkan dulu, setidaknya inilah harapan terakhir kita." Jawab Hanji.

Selain Hanji dan Levi masih ada dua orang lain disana. Seorang pria dewasa dengan jas lab nya yang sudah robek dan Profesor Armin Alert. Ia jauh kebih berumur dari kelihatannya, rambutnya yang pirang pun sudah hampir sepenuhnya memutih.

"Edward, jelaskan pada kami caranya." Tanya Armin.

"Kita bisa melakukan ini, aku pernah melakukannya sekali. Tapi tak ada yang tahu. Aku mengirim diriku sendiri ke masa lalu, tapi tidak dalam jarak yang terlalu jauh. Hanya beberapa hari." Kata pria berkaca mata itu. Terlihat jelas meski wajahnya tenang, matanya tak henti-hentinya berkedip. Menandakan kalau dia sedang panik.

"Tunggu, maksudmu kau akan mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu?" Tanya Levi.

"Ya, Edward akan mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu." Jawab Armin.

"Jadi kau tahu?" Tanya Levi.

"Maaf Laksamana, aku yang memberinya izin untuk membuat proyek ini. Itu sudah sangat lama sekali dan ini untuk kepentingan penelitian." Jawab Armin. Perasaaan bersalah terukir di wajahnya yang keriput.

"Ya, alat ini akan memproyeksikan alam bawah sadar dan mengirimnya ke bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan memperingatkan kita tentang masa depan hingga kita bisa menghindari semua ini." Jelas Edward.

Kening Levi berkerut tak mengerti.

"Kita akan mengirim alam bawah sadar seseorang untuk memperingatkan kita tentang semua ini. Kita tidak bisa mengirim tubuhnya karena teknologi kita belum sampai kesana. Tapi dengan alat ini seseorang akan mengalami tidur yang dalam bisa dikatakan dia mati suri. Tapi dalam tidurnya alam bawah sadarnya akan melakukan perjalan ke masa lalu." Kata Edward lagi. Mereka semua terdiam.

"Namun sekarang masalahnya siapa yang akan dikirim? Hanya ada kita disini." Tanya Levi.

"Kau bisa mengirimku." Kata Profesor dengan tubuh pendek itu mengajukan diri.

"Tapi Sir, ini adalah perjalanan yang sangat jauh sekali. Otak kita tidak bisa menahannya. Kau bisa terbunuh. Maaf." Ujarnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Levi.

Semua orang akhirnya menatap wanita berambut kecoklatan yang sedari tadi diam. Gadis itu pasrah dilempari tatapan memohon dari ketiganya.

"Bagaimana jika orang yang dikirim adalah orang yang bisa sembuh dengan cepat?" tanya Hanji.

"Profesor Hanji, kami berharap banyak padamu." Kata Armin memandang wanita yang seharusnya tampak jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Lihat Levi, sekarang siapa yang membutuhkanku? Kau menghajarku habis-habisan waktu itu karena aku melakukan uji coba pada diriku sendiri. Sekarang ada untungnya juga." Hanji masih saja melemparkan humor buruk disaat genting seperti ini.

"Diam bodoh, kau pikir kita sedang main-main." Ia memaki benar-benar khas orang tua. Ada nada khawatir yang teramat samar yang bisa Hanji tangkap. Ia tak percaya setelah semua ini mereka kini berada di ambang kepunahan lagi. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja teringat Erwin. Jika saja sahabatnya itu masih ada bersama mereka, apa yang aka ia lakukan? Apakah ia akan masih segila dulu?

"Sudahlah, ada aku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Akhirnya mereka semua setuju. Sang gadis berbaring disebuah ranjang dan Edward mulai menempelkan beberapa alat pada tubuh Hanji.

"Armin, aku akan terbangun entah dimana. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Hanji.

"Kau selalu bersama kami Prof, ini adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan, aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi kita telah melakukan kesalahan. Titan Beast tidak mati begitu saja. Zake Jeager pasti telah melakukan sesuatu dengan memanipulasi kematiannya."Jelas Armin, wajahnya tampak putus asa.

"Jadi aku harus membujuk kalian untuk menagkap Titan Beast lagi dan memastikannya bahwa kita benar-benar membunuhnya?" Tanya Hanji tidak mengerti.

"Tidak, ada sesuatu yang pasti kita kewatkan, tugasmu adalah mencari tahu apa itu. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu bahwa kesalahan terbesar kita adalah membunuh Reiner, Annie, dan Berthold. Kau harus meyakinkan kami untuk menawarkan kebebasan. Bimbing kami, kau tahu cara untuk mengalahkan titan, kau jauh lebih pintar Prof, gunakan semua pengetahuanmu. Hari itu adalah titik balik dimana titan beast menyerang kita. Kau harus membujuk Annie, Reiner, dan Bertholdt berpindah ke pihak kita." Jelas Armin.

Kau harus ingat, kami adalah orang yang sangat berbeda pada masa itu. Kau harus bisa membimbing kami." Ujar Levi.

"Oke."

"Levi, apa menurutmu aku akan berhasil meyakinkanmu?" Tanya Hanji ragu.

"Semoga kau berhasil." Balas Levi.

"Umm.. ada satu hal. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau akan bangun di tubuhmu lima puluh dua tahun yang lalu dan hanya kau yang tahu tentang masa depan. Apapun yang kau lakukan akan menjadi sejarah." Ujar Edward.

"Oke."

"Dan, Kau tahu kan resikonya sangat berbahaya jika bermain-main dengan waktu. Bisa saja kau membuat masa depan jauh lebih buruk." Jelas Edward.

"Hah? Bagaimana aku memperingatkan kalian?" Pekik gadis itu.

"Intinya kau harus hati-hati."

"Baiklah."

"Oke, kau harus tenangkan pikiranmu." Ujar Edward.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak tenang?" Tanyanya.

"Aku takut kau terjebak antara masa lalu dan masa depan." Wajah Hanji jadi pucat.

"Oke akan kucoba."

"Kau siap? Ini akan sedikit sakit." Katanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Ujar Levi, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar.

*TBC*

A/N: For God's sake...Any comment? Saya seperti Tinker Bell yang butuh kepercayaan untuk hidup. Saya butuh reader buat hidup, review, fav, comment, critics, anything...anything.


	2. Chapter 2 (01-05 02:55:52)

DISCLAMIRE

Nor Even Wish

Hajime Isyama-Sama

Fic by LONGLIVE AUTHOR

For the Glory of Humanity

*

Sinar matahari menerobos kaca-kaca jendela di markas Recon Corps. Sinar-sinar yang lolos menandakan bahwa matahari sudah meninggi dan aktifitas masyarakat dalam dinding Stohess sudah mulai. Pagi itu bukanlah pagi yang biasa bagi Mayor Hanji Zoe. Suasana pagi itu jauh lebih suram daripada yang diingatnya. Matanya terbuka merutukki sinar yang lolos dari celah-celah jendela. Badannya terasa remuk karena ia tidur di ruang kerjanya semalaman.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Rasa lapar dan hausnnya terasa tidak penting kali ini, padahal ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali memasukan sesuatu ke mulutnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan kedua tangannya gemetar. Sisa-sisa ingatan itu masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya hingga berefek pada kerja fisiknya.

'Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?'

'Bimbing kami...'

'...tenangkan pikiranmu!'

'Masa ini akan tetap berjalan, bergegaslah.'

'Tubuhmu akan merasakan seuatu'

'Levi!'

'Kau siap?'

'Semoga beruntung!'

'Selamat tinggal.'

Itu semua bukan mimpi! Sama sekali bukan! Ia sepenuhnya sadar, dan ia tahu apa yang ia ketahui. Alam sadarnya benar-benar kembali ke masa ini. Ia tidak tahu sekarang sedang berada dimana atau hari apa. Situasi saat ia dikirim sangat rusuh dan tidak memungkinkan untuk memberinya penjelasan lebih detail mengenai dimana ia akan bangun. Ia hanya mendapatkan keterangan tahun dan tak lebih dari itu.

Tangannya bergerak-gerak diatas meja dan menemukan lembaran-lembaran kertas penelitian dan tulisannya yang berantakan. Goggle-nya tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung meja. Sepertinya ia telah menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk mengkaji laporan survey. Ia mengarahkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan itu.

Laporan Desa Selatan Dinding Trost

H1 : Seluruh warga desa telah kabur sebelum raksasa mencapai desa karena tidak ditemukan bercak darah atau mayat sama sekali.

H2 : Seluruh warga desa dimakan habis oleh raksasa tanpa jejak sama selaki. Kemungkinan titan abnormal.

H3 : Ditemukan titan abnormal yang memiliki kelainan fisik dan tak bisa menyerang, dengan respon fisik dan pengelihatan yang menunjukan kemiripan dengan manusia. Kemungkinan terburuk, titan abnormal itu adalah Nyonya Springer, ibu dari Connie Springer (=menurut keterangan Connie dan tim survey).

Ia membuang napasnya ketika kenangan itu muncul di benaknya. Ia ingat sekarang, Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia menemukan hipotesis baru bahwa ada kemungkinan seluruh titan yang berada di luar dinding sebelumnya adalah manusia biasa. Beberapa belas jam yang lalu terlibat pertempuran besar-besaran untuk merebut Eren Jeager dari Reiner dan Bertholdt yang merupakan titan Armour dan titan Kolosal. Lebih dari setengah pasukan pengintai mati dalam misi penyelamatan itu, dan Komandan Erwin harus kehilangan lengannya.

"Erwin--" Nama itu meluncur begitu saja ketika ia mengingatnya.

"Ia masih hidup..."

Jika ia berada di saat ini, berarti masih banyak orang yang masih hidup. Ia harus bergegas, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjalankan misi istimewa nya.

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuknya mempersiapkan laporannya dan mencari Connie Springer untuk menghadap Erwin. Hanji dan Connie berjalam di koridor bangsal rumah sakit dimana Erwin di rawat. Prajurit berkepala plontos itu menggenggam erat foto kedua orang tuanya. Bukannya Hanji tidak merasa kasihan, tapi kenyataan yang ditemukan kali ini ternyata jauh lebih mengejutkan. Connie anak yang sedikit ceroboh, juga polos, saat ini dia belum tahu akan jadi apa dia kelak.

"Hei, Connie. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan ini? Kau tidak perlu ikut jika kau memang tidak mau." Wanita nyentrik itu berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum memasuki ruang perwatan Erwin.

Pandangan Connie begitu sedih dan terpukul, tapi ia terlihat mantap. "Aku yakin."

"Baiklah." Dalam hati pun ia merasa tak karuan juga dengan perasaannya. Sekarang ia merasa sangat aneh, entah ia siap atau tidak bertemu Erwin. Sudah puluhan tahun ia tak melihat wajahnya.

Hanji mengetuk pintu dan masuk bersama Connie. Ia sedikit kaget karena mendapati tak hanya Levi yang berada di ruangan itu, tapi juga ada komandan Pixys tengah duduk di bangku pengunjung.

"Mayor Hanji, akan melaporkan hasil penyelidikan dari desa bagian selatan dinding Trost. Kebetulan ada Komandan Pixys disini."

"Hmm." Ia membalas. Hanji maju dua langkah diikuti Connie disisinya. Erwin mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sekilas Hanji melirik lengan kanan Erwin yang sudah tinggal sebagian. Demi apapun--dia sangat merindukan Erwin. Tenggorokannya hampir saja tercekat.

"Menurut hipotesis yang kami dapatkan dari pasukan penyelidik, kami mendapatkan data bahwa tak ada bekas darah atau mayat di desa itu, namun kejanggalan yang terjadi adalah tak ada satupun kuda yang dibawa pergi dan ditemukaannya seorang titan abnormal yang diduga--" ia berhenti sebentar, memberikan pada Connie agar siap mendengar kenyataan pahit ini, "adalah Nyonya Sprienger." Ketiga prajurit itu menunjukan ekspresi tak percaya bahkan untuk seorang Rivaille.

"Data lengkapnya akan kuberikan setelah tersusun." Sambung Hanji.

"Jadi maksudmu, selama ini akau menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku dan membuang semua waktuku untuk membunuh sesama manusia?" Komentar Levi.

Tak ada yang menjawab satupun, bahkan Komandan Pixys dan Komandan Erwin bungkam. Ditengah keheningan itu Hanji tersadar dengan misinya. Dulu ia mungkin sama kagetnya dengan mereka, tapi tidak kali ini. Ia memiliki misi yang jauh lebih penting. Belum terpikirkan bagaimana ia akan memberitahu Erwin dan Levi, yang pastinya tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Komandan Dot Pixys berada disini dan ia tidak akan bisa leluasa memberitahu kedua rekannya. Ia mempertimbangkan Erwin, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk hal ini. Terlebih lagi situasi saat ini cukup genting, mengingat sudah banyak yang terjadi. Pengadilan belum memutuskan untuk bertindak apa, dan hal yang paling riskan adalah apapun bisa terjadi saat ini. Ia mengenal orang-orang ini di masa depan bukan berarti mereka akan melakukan keputusan yang sama. Hukum butterfly effet tidak sesederhana itu. Jika ia melakukan hal yang persis sama maka masa depan akan sama, namun jika sedikit saja berbeda maka pengaruh yang akan dihasilkan berbeda.

Lekat manatap wajah Erwin yang sudah sedikit kotor karena cukup lama tidak bercukur. Mata itu masih sama tajamnya seperti dulu. Ia masih bisa ingat bagaimana Erwin mati dalam pertempuran. Dengan susah payah mereka bersikeras untuk membawa jasad komandan mereka yang hampir hancur karena terjangan batu.

"Aku mohon diri, ayo Connie." Mereka berdua melakukan hormat dan keluar dari pintu. Langkahnya agak terseok dan pandangannya tidak fokus.

"Mayor Hanji, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Connie. Sang Mayor memperhatikan tangan Connie yang masih dengan erat mengenggam foto kedua orang tuanya. Hanji tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir, kita akan menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut. Kau kembalilah bersama teman-temanmu."

Hentakan suara langkah Connie yang menjauh membuat perasaannya semakin tak karuan. Kilasan masa lalu yang menyedihkan berputar di kepalanya seperti rekaman sejarah mengerikan.

"Oi Hanji."

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Levi keluar dari ruangan Erwin. Ia hanya sendiri. Teringat dahulu ketika mereka masih lengkap pasti mereka akan saling menjenguk ketika ada yang terluka pasca pertempuran.

'Mike, Petra, Aururo, Erd...'

Levi hanya berjalan sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun disisinya. Begitupun dengannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan marah menghampirinya. Ia kesal kenapa ia tidak kembali lebih jauh lagi? Kenapa harus masa ini? Kenapa tidak ke waktu dimana semua rekan-rekannya masih hidup?

"Oi Hanji, ada apa denganmu?"

Lamunannya buyar.

"Oi Levi, tidak aku baik-baik saja." Ia nyengir lebar. Kata-katanya keluar begitu saja secara refleks.

"Hidungmu berdarah." Ujar Levi singkat.

"Eh?" Hanji baru sadar ketika darah sudah melewati sela-sela bibirnya. Buru-buru ia menyekanya dengan tangan. Tapi darah yang keluar terlalu banyak, sekarang malah mengotori lengan kemejanya. Apa mungkin ini reaksi yang terjadi bila pikirannya tidak stabil.

"Sial!" Umpat Hanji. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol darah yang keluar dari hidungnya maupun pikirannya.

"Pakai ini! Dan ikut aku." Levi melemparkan sapu tangan yang biasa dia bawa kemudia menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

Levi membawa Hanji ke aula besar. Ia meninggalkannya di meja makan untuk mengambil semangkuk es.

"Kompres hidungmu!" Hanji memperhatikan cara berjalan Levi yang agak terseok.

"Kakimu?!" Pekik Hanji tertahan kompresan es.

"Apa?"

"Kakimu kenapa?" Tanyanya. Levi telihat jengkel.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakiku." Ujarnya.

"Eh?" Pikiran Hanji kembali melayang ke puluhan tahun yang lalu. Ia sedikit lupa dengan detail-detail kecil. Sementara itu Levi menyilangkan tangannya sembari memperhatikan wanita gila penyuka titan itu. Jelas ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Hanji. Ia menyadarinya sejak masuk ke ruangan Erwin. Cara ia melihatnya, atau gerak-geriknya. Meski Levi sering dibuat jengkel oleh Hanji, tetap saja mereka sudah kenal lama. Mereka tahu sifat dan sikap masing-masing.

Hanji merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kepikunannya. Levi pasti sudah curiga padanya terlihat dari cara dia memandangnya. Tatapan Levi seperti pertama kali melihat prajurit baru yang masuk Tim Pengintai.

"Ah, kakimu terkilir gara-gara titan wanita itu. Ya!" Pekik Hanji begitu mengingatnya. Ia menurunkan kompres es nya dan menghapus jejak-jejak darah di hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit maka ia lepaskan juga kacamatanya. Tampak jelas lingkaran hitam itu.

"Sebaiknya kau juga mengkompres kakimu, itu akan membantu penyembuhannya." Kata Hanji basa-basi. Ia menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi menegadah sambil memejamkan mata.

"Merepotkan sekali tahu jika dalam pertempuran kau tidak--"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh?" Hanji membuka matanya dan menatap Levi.

"Ah, kurasa kau--"

"Sikapmu aneh." Skak matt. Levi sudah melemparkan pandangan menyebalkan itu seakan dia adalah jelmaan titan. Hanji memang payah dalam hal berbohong. Tidak seperti Erwin yang bahkan Mike manusia paling peka pun tidak mengerti pola pikirnya.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada yang lain dulu. Kita tidak tahu apakah ada penghianat diantara kita." Levi mendengarnya dengan serius.

"Aku baru saja datang dari masa depan."

"Tch, brengsek! Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan kata-katamu?" Levi berdiri tegak dan terlihat sangat jengkel. Mungkin dia merasa kalau Hanji sedang bermain-main dengannya disaat situasi seperti ini.

"Aku serius Hanji!" Bentak Levi. Pria pendek itu menarik kerah baju Hanji hingga satu kancing kemejanya lepas. Levi jelas tahu ada yang salah dengan Hanji, tapi manusia ini tidak mau memberitahunya.

"Aku serius! Dan--hei! Bersikap lembutlah padaku, semua temanmu sudah mati, aku adalah salah satu yang masih hidup." Balasnya dengan nada tinggi pula. Mendengar itu Levi menatapnya tajam untuk beberapa saat kemudian melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main, kau tahu keadaannya--"

"Aku tahu!" Potong Hanji, "Kau menyadari sikapku yang aneh, bukan tanpa alasan aku tiba-tiba lupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakimu! Itu sudah lama terjadi, beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Setidaknya bagiku!"

Meski sulit diterima Levi mulai mendengarkannya. "Jika benar kau dari masa depan, dimana dirimu yang masa sekarang?" Ia bermaksud untuk menguji.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh di otak jenius Hanji. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai bagaimana hukum perjalanan waktu bekerja. Ia tidak tahu 'Hanji' yang masa sekarang berada dimana.

"Dengar, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dan aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya, aku dikirim kesini untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Levi terlihat muak, ia memutar kedua bola matanya dan sedetik kemudian berbalik. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu percaya?!" Levi masih tidak mau berhenti. Hanji harus mencari cara.

"Nama ibumu adalah Kuchel, ia seorang--," Hanji tidak mau melanjutkan kalimat itu baginya kata 'pelacur' kata yang kasar untuk rekannya. "...dia meninggal karena sakit parah." Kata Hanji sontak langsung menghentikan langkah pria itu. "Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahmu. Kau hanya tahu kau dibesarkan oleh Kenny the Ripper."

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahu itu pada siapapun." Katanya.

"Belum. Tapi kau akan."

Ia mendapat perhatian Levi sekarang. Pria itu yakin bahwa ia telah menutup rapat masa lalunya dan berani bertaruh tak ada yang mengetahui soal itu. Bahkan Erwin sendiri. Ia berbalik.

"Siapa yang mengirim mu kemari?" Tanya Levi.

"Kau." Ia berjalan mendekati Levi dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Dengar, di masa ini kita telah melakukan kesalahan dan hal itu menyebabkan sesuatu yang sangat fatal dimasa depan. Percayalah padaku Rivaille, manusia pernah mencapai kemenangannya. Tidak ada lagi titan dan tak ada lagi dinding dengan gerbang tertutup. Tapi karena kesalahan kita dimasa ini, mereka kembali, dengan kekuatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat hal yang lebih brutal dari itu. Kita berada diambang kepunahan dan tidak ada cara untuk selamat. Demi apapun bantu aku Levi."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMIRE

Nor Even Wish

Hajime Isyama-Sama

Fic by LONGLIVE AUTHOR

For the Glory of Humanity

*

Malam itu, masih di ruang rawat Erwin. Ia, Levi, dan Hanji harus menyusun rencana untuk pergerakan selanjutnya. Seperti yang telah Hanji prediksi, atau lebih tepatnya ia alami. Erwin memerintahkan ia dan Levi untuk memindahkan seluruh tim pengintai dalam rangka melindungi Eren dan Historia.

"Pergerakannya sudah mulai terasa. Banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dengan kita menangkap titan wanita, dan kenyataan bahwa titan armored dan titan kolosal selama ini berada Tim Pengintai, aku merasa justru kita semakin terancam." Jelas Erwin.

Levi melemparkan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Fraksi yang mendukung Tim Pengintai semakin berkurang, dengan begitu kita akan kehilangan suplai dana untu melakukan ekspedisi. Kemudian, aku juga merasa kalau kerajaan akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku belum mengetahui apa itu." Ia diam sejenak. "Tidakkah kalian menyadari bahwa semua ini terhubung. Annie, Reiner, dan Berthold tiga titan istimewa berada di dinding ini sejak lama. Shingansina di terobos sebelum pasukan angkatan 104 direkrut. Dua bulan kemudian prajurit angkatan 104 di rekrut. Ketiga titan shifter itu selama ini berada dalam pasukan, dan dalam rentang lima tahun titan Armored, titan Kolosal, dan titan wanita telah muncul beberapa kali."

"Jadi yang ingin kau katakan adalah bahwa semua penyerangan ini adalah rencana jangka panjang?" Tegas Levi.

"Ya, semua terasa lebih jelas sekarang. Kita hanya perlu mengumpulkan potongan-potongan kisahnya agar menjadi cerita yang utuh." Balas Erwin.

"Oh ya, mengenai Pastor Nick. Lebih baik jika kita memperingatkannya juga. Mungkin dia juga akan diincar." Ujar Hanji. Selama beberapa minggu ini mereka sedang berusaha membujuk Pastor Nick untuk menceritakan hubungan darah Historia Reiss dengan keluarga kerajaan. Namun saat ini dia masih bungkam. Jika Pastor Nick dianggap senagai ancaman kerajaan maka kerajaanpun akan bertindak. Nyawanya terancam bahaya.

"Kau betul Hanji, peringatkan dia dan tempatkan dia dalam persembunyian."

"Baik."

Alih-alih nendengarkan, Levi penasaran kapan Hanji akan menceritakan fakta bahwa dia datang dari masa depan pada Erwin.

Ketika mereka bubar Levi mengikuti Hanji dan nenyakan hal itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Erwin?" Tanyanya ketika berjalan di lorong.

"Akan kuberi tahu jika saatnya tepat. Aku tidak memungkiri bahwa dia sangat cerdas tapi dia juga memiliki ambisi yang tinggi pada hal ini. Aku hanya takut keadaan ini menganggu keseimbangannya. Lagipula, rasanya aku tidak perlu terlalu banyak memberi masukan yang berarti, aku tidak punya rencana yang lebih bagus dari rencana Erwin." Hanji tertawa.

"Berhenti Hanji!" Kata Levi. Sontak mereka berdua berhenti berjalan.

"Kau mengetahui semua ini? Kenapa kau tidak beritahukan semuanya? Jika kau memang benar-benar seperti apa yang kau katakan. Kenapa kau tidak membagikannya? Apa kau tidak mempercayai tim mu?" Suaranya dingin namun penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Inilah yang ku maksud Levi, saat kau mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai banyak informasi kau akan selalu meminta lebih. Akan ada perbedaan dari sudut pandang orang yang belum mengalami dan yang sudah mengalami. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk tidak mempercayai kalian. Kau juga harus mengerti kalau ini sesuatu yang abstrak untukku, aku telah diberi kesempatan untuk kembali kemari dan aku harus memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar." Jelas Levi tegas.

"Ayo akan ku jelaskan sambil berjalan."

Mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit. Beruntung mereka sedang tidak memakai seragam, membuat mereka lebih mudah membaur. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari markas.

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Kota bawah tanah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Levi lebih memilih diam dari pada bertanya lagi. Mereka berjalan menuju terowongan menuju bawah kota.

"Kemarin kau bertanya, jika aku dikirim dari masa depan lalu dimana aku yang sekarang? Sepertinya aku salah kaprah. Bukan tubuhku yang dikirim dari masa depan, tapi hanya kesadaranku pada tubuh ku yang sekarang. Lima puluh dua tahun dari sekarang." Mereka berbelok keluar dari lorong itu dan memasuki kawasan kita bawah tanah yang gelap. Penerangan hanya bersumber dari obor-obor di langit langit kota.

"Singkatnya, kita pernah menang sekali, dengan banyak pengorbanan dan waktu yang lama tentunya. Kita begitu yakin kalau kita sudah memusnahkan mereka sampai ke akarnya. Tapi salah satu dari mereka masih hidup. Kita mengeksekusi titan Armored tapi dia ternyata telah mengirimkan informasi penting sebelumnya. Tapi tak ada satupun titan atau musuh yang masih hidup, kami tidak tahu kepada siapa informasi itu dikirimkan. Seiring waktu kami mulai mengabaikannya ditambah lagi dengan titan benar-benar hilang dalan tiga dekade. Kami menyisir wilayah luar dan tak menemukan apapun. Tapi ternyata kami salah tiba-tiba saja titan-titan itu datang sekaligus dan dipimpin oleh titan beast. Dengan kemampuan dan kecerdasan jauh lebih tinggi. Mereka membabi-buta menghancurkan kota dan tidak hanya di didalam dinding ini. Tapi seluruh negeri bahkan di luar dinding."

Levi menatapnya tidak percaya. Ternyata selama ini di tidak salah. Dunia ini memang luas. Ada sesuatu diluar sana yang tidak mereka tahu.

"Ya, Levi. Selama ini kita semua benar. Dunia ini memang luas dan banyak sekali hal di luar sana." Katanya, "Kami terdesak, kekuatan militer kita tidak mampu menahan serangan. Jujur saja tidak ada yang sekuat kita," ia tertawa "setelah dua hari penyerangan seluruh bagian dalam dinding hampir tak ada yang tersisa. Kita sudah tidak mempunyai harapan. Tapi Edward Jeager dan Armin Arlert menawarkan harapan terakhir untuk kita semua."

"Edward Jeager?" Tanya Levi.

"Ya, dia adalah anak dari Eren Jeager. Dia seorang dokter dan Armin menjadi ilmuwan yang meneliti banyak hal. Mereka membuat sebuah alat yang bisa mengirim kesadaran seseorang ke masa lalu--tepatnya ke tubuhnya yang lebih muda. Mereka berdua membawaku dan kau ke sebuah bunker di bawah kota. Suplai tenaga mandiri membuat mesinnya menyala. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu akan bertahan berapa lama."

"Apa yang terjadi jika mesin itu mati, atau sesuatu terjadi di bunker?" Tanya Levi.

"Aku tidak tahu, maka dari itu aku memberitahumu. Jika sesuatu terjadi harus ada yang menggantikanku. Jika Edward bahkan tidak pernah melakukan perjalanan sejauh ini. Kami sudah putus asa dan mempertaruhkan semuanya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

"Hm, aneh rasanya merasa cemas pada sesuatu yang belum terjadi." Komentar Levi.

"Ayo, kita hampir sampai."

Memasuki kita bawah tanah rasanya mereka seperti kembali bernostalgia. Dulu dia tinggal di kota bawah tanah ibu kota. Kota bawah tanah distrik Trost jauh lebih kumuh dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia harua bersusah payah menghindari lumpur-lumpur kotor. Orang-orang hanya berlalu lalang tanpa memperhatikan mereka. Hanji berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil dengan dinding granit yang usang.

Tok tok tok...

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita berpakaian lusuh membukannya. Ia sangat pendek bahkan lebih pendek dari Levi. Ia menatap Hanji dan Levi dengan takut. Tanpa aba-aba Hanji merangsek masuk diikuti dengan Levi kemudian menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Siapa malam-malam begini Lota?"

Seorang pria kurus muncul dari balik bordes. Ia sangat kurus rambutnya pun berantakan, wajahnya terlampau tirus seperti orang yang sudah lama tidak makan, dan matanya membentuk cekungan dalam seakan bola matanya menghilang di dasar cekungan itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" Tanya pria acuh tak acuh. Sementara si wanita berlari dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hallo Q, aku butuh bantuan mu." Kata Hanji tanpa basa-basi.

"Huh," ia mengerang tidak jelas. "Kau pasti prajurit dari atas? Tanganmu terlalu kekar untuk ukuran seorang wanita."

"Kau ahli dalam membuat senjata ilegal kan? Aku ingin kau membuatkanku beberapa senjata." Kata Hanji.

"Aku tidak suka berurusan dengan prajurit. Aku tidak lagi beroperasi."Balasnya.

"Aku punya seratus keping emas dengan segel kerajaan untuk modal pembuatannya." Kata Hanji. Levi bertanya-tanya dari mana dia mendapatkan koin dengan segel kerajaan.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan uang." Balas Q.

"Oh, uang itu bukan bayaranmu. Bayaranmu adalah dokumen sipil untuk tinggal di distrik Trost. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah flat dan isinya untuk kau tinggali dan kau akan menjadi warga resmi." Hanji mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen sipil atas nama Quantine Ledgher.

"Apa kau menipuku?" Tanya Q.

"Tidak, itu stempel kerjaan asli." Hanji memberikan dokumennya. Pria itu tampak sangat kegirangan.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Q.

"Seratus buah bom dengan skala ledak kecil namun cukup untuk meledakkan leher titan."

"Hmm seperti meledakkan tiang-tiang penyangga ya?"

"Betul. Tapi selama pembuatan kau harus melakukannya disini agar tidak terlacak. Tidak hanya itu aku menginginkan kau membuat senjata yang lain, tapi aku belum menentukannya. Dua hari lagi akan ku kirim seseorang untuk mengambil barang itu. Masukan dalam karung berisi bahan makanan. Uangnya akan ku tambahkan saat kau sudah mengirimkan bom-bom itu." Jelas Hanji.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku."

Hanji melemparkan kantong berisi kepingan emas ke pria itu kemudian meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Levi.

"Mengurangi angka kematian." Jawab Hanji.

"Apa kau mencuri uang-uang itu?" Tebak Levi, karna ia tahu kalau Hanji tidak mungkin mempunyai uanng sebanyak itu, apalagi uang dengan segel kerajaan.

"Mencuri dari koruptor tidak bisa disebut mencuri."

TBC


End file.
